Rindu
by mohnstrudel
Summary: Prussia, aku terus menantikan kepulanganmu.


**A/N : Hahai, mohnstrudel disini! :3 Oh, okay. Jadi ini fiction pertama saya *nangis* .. mungkin agak norak ya. Agak gaje juga gitu. Tapi apalah, yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi (?) **

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Himapapa tercinta *kisskiss***

**Note : Mungkin lebih enak sambil dengerin lagu galau yang cocok ya.. Mungkin sambil dengerin Vanilla Twilight milik Owl City enak. Soalnya saya bikin ini sambil ****_ngereplay_**** itu AHAHAHA**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**_Rindu_**

**_Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_**

* * *

_31 Agustus 2010_

_Untuk : Maple-ku tersayang_

_ "Hai, Canada. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih baik – baik saja, penyakitmu tidak bertambah parah kan? Bagus. _

_Dengar, aku tahu aku telah berjanji untuk pulang tahun ini. Tapi, yah, kau tahu kan? Tugas, tugas dan lebih banyak tugas lagi. Fiuh~ Kalau saja aku tidak se-awesome ini, mungkin aku sudah mati! Kesesese~ Oh, ja! Mungkin aku akan pulang tahun depan. Jadi bersiaplah, Maple! :D Saat aku pulang, jangan kaget, oke? Gaya rambutku telah berubah, sedikit lebih pendek .. tapi masih tetap awesome!_

_ Maple, diriku yang awesome ini sering memimpikanmu saat malam tiba. Kata kawan – kawanku itu tandanya kau merindukan manusia awesome ini. Kesesese, aku sudah tahu kau akan merindukanku! Tidak ada yang bisa tidak merindukan aku! Yah, kecuali si wanita brengsek itu, Hungary. Bicara tentang mimpiku lagi, semalam aku memimpikan kita berdua jalan bersama. Tapi tidak lama lagi mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan, bukan? Kesesesesese~_

_ Bagaimana penyakitmu? Pasti kau menderita berada di matras seharian, tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara tanganmu yang, ehem, halus itu terpasang pipa infus. Pasti bosan kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau kesepian disana. Kakakmu sudah berhari – hari mengirimkan aku e-mail tentangmu. Kesesesese, katanya kau kembali menjadi bocah kecil yang cengeng. Katanya juga kau sudah berada di rumah sakit selama berbulan – bulan? Penyakitmu separah itukah? Atau jangan – jangan kau bertambah sakit karena merindukan diriku, hm? Kesesesese! Aku baik – baik saja disini, tenanglah, jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu stres dahulu. Oh, ja. Kakakmu belum bekerja kan? Bagaimana kau bisa membayar semua biaya kesehatanmu? Oh, maaf. Jangan bicara tentang uang dahulu .Aaaaaanyway, lekas sembuh, Maple-ku. 33_

_ Kesesesesesese! Selamat, Maple! Kau telah berada di bagian akhir suratku yang sungguh teramat-sangat-awesome ini! Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungimu dengan cara apa lagi. Maple, aku sungguh merindukanmu .. Aku rindu pancake buatanmu, juga aromanya. Tapi aku lebih merindukan sensasi saat merangkul dirimu yang cebol, menghirup aroma rambutmu yang lembut (apakah ini terlalu norak?). Kau awesome, Canada, walau tidak se-awesome diriku, sih. Kesesesesese~ Aku cinta padamu, Maple. Ich liebe dich. _

_Dari : Si awesome Prussia! Kesesesese_

* * *

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi Canada. Surat yang ditemukannya di loteng rumah kekasihnya, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kardus bekas yang bertuliskan '_Maple_'. Surat itu ditulis pada tanggal 31 Agustus 2010, tepat tiga hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan maut … yang memaksa Prussia untuk menjadi korban.

Canada melirik jari – jarinya yang mungil. "_Bahkan aku tidak sempat menggandeng tangannya untuk yang terakhir kali_ ," batinnya. Hatinya terasa sesak. Nafasnya seakan terhenti. Banyak pertanyaan terpapar di otaknya. Kenapa surat itu tidak ia kirimkan? Kenapa ia harus meninggal? Kenapa … ia menuliskan surat ini? Canada tidak tahu, dan ia tidak ingin tahu kenapa. Semuanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Aku ingin bertemu .."

Ia kembali mengorek isi kardus. Ditemukannya sebuah pigura kecil berisi fotonya dan Prussia yang sudah sangat lama, bahkan ia tak ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Warnanya sudah memudar. Meninggalkan bekas – bekas kecoklatan sepia menyelimuti foto itu.

"Prussia … "

Lirih. Ia membisikkan nama kekasihnya. Dirangkulnya pigura itu erat – erat.

"Aku rindu padamu"

* * *

**A/N : OOOOOI, makasih yang sudah baca sampai akhir cerita hahahahaha **

**Mungkin rada gaje ya. Karena saya emang gaje /5**

**Well, thanks for reading! :3 Yang mau review silakan, saya menerima kok (?)**


End file.
